The invention relates to a piston arrangement for master and/or slave cylinders of a hydraulic actuating device for clutch and/or brake systems on motor vehicles.
In a known piston arrangement of this type (DE 100 62 988 A1), assembly is carried out in two separate steps. Firstly, the snap connection is brought about between the ram and the insert, referred to in said document as the piston link head. The unit preassembled in this way is then inserted into the recess and screwed into the latter by means of a threaded engagement. For this purpose, the recess is provided with an internal thread and the insert is provided with a corresponding external thread. On account of the threaded engagement, this known piston arrangement is expensive to manufacture, and special measures moreover have to be taken in order to prevent loosening of the screw connection. In terms of the requirements in mass production, assembly in two steps is complicated, wherein the handling of the preassembled unit consisting of the ram and the insert is made more difficult on account of the ball-and-socket connection of these parts.